1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of pest extermination and, more particularly, to a dispenser for poisoned bait that protects the consumer from contact with the bait while at the same time enclosing the bait in an easy-to-use and affordable bait containment, handling and delivery dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Poisonous baits are well known for use in exterminating pests such as mice and rats. These baits must be placed in strategic locations in order to maximize the likelihood of contact by the target pest. Many of these locations are necessarily small as rodents are known to prefer tight spaces that provide them with a feeling of security. Placing the baits in such locations can be difficult and consumers attempting to do so often come into contact with the bait. Consumer studies have shown that such contact is viewed as highly undesirable, prompting users to seek out bait delivery systems that ensure a “no touch” or “hands-free” freedom from exposure to the bait.